Gerald Diduck
Gerald Diduck (born April 6, 1965 in Edmonton, Alberta) is a retired professional defenceman. He was drafted in the first round, 16th overall, by the Islanders in the 1983 NHL Entry Draft. Diduck played 932 games in an NHL career that spanned eight different teams from 1984 to 2001. He played for the New York Islanders, Montreal Canadiens, Vancouver Canucks, Chicago Blackhawks, Hartford Whalers, Phoenix Coyotes, Toronto Maple Leafs and Dallas Stars. Diduck was a tough, defensive defenceman who cleared opposing forwards in the defensive zone. His best years were with the New York Islanders and the Vancouver Canucks. In 1993-94 he came closest to winning a Stanley Cup when the Canucks lost the final. He retired in 2001 after several tries to restart his career. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1981-82 Lethbridge Broncos WHL 71 1 15 16 81 12 0 3 3 27 1982-83 Lethbridge Broncos WHL 67 8 16 24 151 20 3 12 15 52 1983-84 Lethbridge Broncos WHL 65 10 24 34 133 5 1 4 5 27 1983-84 Indianapolis Checkers CHL -- -- -- -- -- 10 1 6 7 19 1984-85 New York Islanders NHL 65 2 8 10 80 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Springfield Indians AHL 61 6 14 20 175 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 New York Islanders NHL 10 1 2 3 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Springfield Indians AHL 45 6 8 14 120 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 New York Islanders NHL 30 2 3 5 67 14 0 1 1 35 1987-88 New York Islanders NHL 68 7 12 19 113 6 1 0 1 42 1988-89 New York Islanders NHL 65 11 21 32 155 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 New York Islanders NHL 76 3 17 20 163 5 0 0 0 12 1990-91 Montreal Canadiens NHL 32 1 2 3 39 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Vancouver Canucks NHL 31 3 7 10 66 6 1 0 1 11 1991-92 Vancouver Canucks NHL 77 6 21 27 229 5 0 0 0 10 1992-93 Vancouver Canucks NHL 80 6 14 20 171 12 4 2 6 12 1993-94 Vancouver Canucks NHL 55 1 10 11 72 24 1 7 8 22 1994-95 Vancouver Canucks NHL 22 1 3 4 15 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 13 1 0 1 48 16 1 3 4 22 1995-96 Hartford Whalers NHL 79 1 9 10 88 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Hartford Whalers NHL 56 1 10 11 40 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 11 1 2 3 23 7 0 0 0 10 1997-98 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 78 8 10 18 118 6 0 2 2 20 1998-99 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 44 0 2 2 72 3 0 0 0 2 1999-00 Canadian National Team Intl 12 3 0 3 6 1999-00 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 26 0 3 3 33 10 0 1 1 14 2000-01 Dallas Stars NHL 14 0 0 0 18 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 932 56 156 212 1612 114 8 16 24 212 External links * * Category:Born in 1965 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Lethbridge Broncos alumni Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Vancouver Canucks players [in 2001